Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Hogwarts
by setharen
Summary: Starting hours after the Battle, cannon compliant to the last chapter of DH, not the epilogue. The chaos after the battle, the reconstruction of the wizardly world, and a new menace, brings the life of many wizards and witches closer to Hogwarts, with Harry at the vanguard. Harry/Luna, Ginny/Neville, Hermionie/Ron. Rated M just in case. (No sexual contents or descriptions)
1. Waking up from a nightmare

Waking up from a nightmare

Harry woke up from a terrible and very realistic nightmare. In his dream houses were on fire, people were screaming in anguish. He tried to put out some fires, but it seems to be Fiendfire and no spell he used would work on the flames. Flashes of blue and green lighted the scenes for seconds in the distance, and the shadows of Deatheaters moved silently from house to house on a raging killing spree. He could hear the pop of wizard dissaparating. He felt petrified by the fear of his own inability to stop them. Then he too felt the familiar sense in the gut of apparition and with a long deep breath he woke in the Gryffindor tower, on his old bed, the morning after the terrible battle of Hogwarts.

It seemed to be a couple hours before dawn, he was completely dirty and sweaty, both old sweat from the days before, and new sweat from his uneasy sleeping which only lasted a couple hours. It was long before the fear escaped him, and he did not want to go back to sleep. He grabbed the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak and crept out of the room down the stairs, leaving the snores of his old friend Ron Weasly in the bed next to his. Hermione had gone off immediately after the battle to Australia, she would check on her parents, and try to bring them back to Britain.

Harry checked on the Marauder's map every now and then making sure his way was clear. He was not sure where he was heading and was considering going to the Kitchens to eat something. The map showed lots of spots walking in and out of the Great hall. He walked down the corridor and stairs evading most of the people he crossed, some students from Ravenclaw that he knew only by sight, a couple aurors patrolling the corridors. Every now and then he had to stumble across debris from the battle, at some points he could see holes in the walls with views over the castle grounds. A lonely dot in the map showed Kingsley Shackebolt near the Owlery and carefully he made his way to him.

As he climbed the last stairs of the Owlery tower he saw the figure of Kingsley sending patronuses into the castle ground where they hurried to the distance and disappeared. Harry took out his cloak and spoke to him.

-Good Morning Minister- He said trying to sound casual.

The dark skinned ex-auror seemed genuinely surprised to see him a couple steps down in the stairs.

-Well Harry, I did not expect to see you up so early in the morning. I know I should have a thousand questions for you, a year worth of questions to be precise- he then paused. - But I don't want be a nuisance to our Hero. Let me just say thank you Harry.

- Minister- said Harry in a worried tone. – I have some worries I want to consult with you.

- Please Harry, albeit I don't need more worries at the time, I'll be glad to hear anything from you.

- The Deatheaters that escaped, I'm afraid they really mad Minister, and they are burning and killing on a rampage, apparating from town to town and wreaking havoc as we speak. - Although he did not have any actual proof of this, he knew his nightmare was as real as the cold wind coming from the castle lake.

Kingsley seemed very surprised at his words, but his expression changed rapidly to frustration and sadness. He looked at the young wizard trying to figure how he got this information.

- You speak the truth Harry, it saddens me to say.- said Kingsley. –Reports came from lots of places across the wizardly communities, lots of towns burned to the ground by Fiendfire, the number of deaths are unaccounted, but it seems to be many more than here at Hogwarts.

Kingsley's words sunk into Harry like a rock on his shoulders.

- I was just sending my patronus to all the aurors on duty outside the school boundaries, they are to round survivors and bring them back here to Hogwarts.- A silent grew for a second.- Harry, there's something you said the morning when you battled Voldemort in the Great Hall, about you dying for all of us, of a great protection like your mother's? Harry, the voice spread across the magic community, hundreds of people are arriving to the castle gates, and they refuse to leave until the danger of the aftermath has disappeared.

Kingsley signaled to the castle grounds and Harry noticed tents as in the World Cup, and some movement here and there, possibly more tents being raised.

- I swear I have never seen Minerva so pale and worried, Hogwarts cannot sustain them all, and as the word spreads hundred more will be appearing outside the school boundaries. Hogsmeade is also in flames.- He said signaling to the column of smoke rising on to the east almost out of sight from that tower. - Already madam Rosemerta and Aberforth are installed in the castle, along with others who also lost their homes.

Harry felt a prickle of fear building inside him, so they had won the battle of Hogwarts, but they may lose the war after all.

Kingsley continued.

-Now I got just one single question to ask you Harry. It is not about the past year or the past days, but about the future. What do you want to do with your life now Harry?

Harry did not understand the Minister's question.

-Let me rephrase that… Will you take an active role in the reconstruction of our world? Or will you stand aside for a long deserved rest? You need to understand Harry, you and your friends were the heroes of this war. That's something any wizard alive would could deny, and people will be looking to you for answers to the confusion and the chaos. If you renounce this right and decide for a rest we won't respect you or your achievements any less. But, should you decide to help, the people… we will all look up you as a leader and as a flag bearer around whom we could rally.

The implications of the question ran deeply into Harry's mind, and it surprised him how Kingsley included himself as a follower. The voice of the minister was full of emotion. Harry watched to the distance as more tents were raised, the sun was coming out into the horizon. Of course he wanted to rest, he wanted to stay here at Hogwarts and just relax for years to come, not caring for another dark wizard in his life. But he knew that was not possible.

-Now Harry, take some time to think about this. But not too much, until you do I recommend you stick to the invisibility cloak of your father, I fear if somebody sees your right now the commotion will be difficult to contain, even for the man who destroyed Lord Voldemort itself.- Kingsley paused for a second. – I will be meeting with Minerva and the school's staff before breakfast for a briefing, would you like to come?

Harry did not know what use could he be in a school staff meeting, but he accepted anyway. And without another word he threw his cloak above his head and walked down the stairs and corridors beside the minister of magic.


	2. Hogwarts' Exodus

The Hogwart's exodus

Kingsley spoke to Harry about many things as they walked. The outcome of the battle, the funerary services for the death, and the chaos that had ensued all across the nation. The muggle prime Minister was furious, and had even threatened Kingsley with a war against the Wizards. Goblins were outraged with the economical chaos too, Voldemort had pillaged both over the Ministry and Hogwarts vaults, leaving both the school and the ministry of magic heavily indebted. The millions of galleons stolen were yet to be found.

Both Harry and Kingsley arrived at the Headmaster's office, the gargoyle at the entrance was partially destroyed and no longer guarding the spiral stairs. Harry stopped for a second to look at the destruction the battle had left behind.

-Reparo- he pointed the elder wand at the gargoyle and immediately pieces of it started flying from all about into the corresponding places. Soon the statue looked whole again.-There will be much repairing in the castles in the next months- said Kingsley in a low tone.

They both walked up the stairs, Harry taking off his invisibility cloak. The sounds of multiple voices in an argument could be heard from the office. Kingsley knocked thrice on the high doors, and without waiting for an answer he pushed the door open. Silence spread around the room as the staff saw Kingsley and Harry himself standing on the open door. Inside the office was Minerva McGonagall, behind her headmistress desk looking small, pale and defeated. To the left side were Slughorn who seem sweaty, the big figure of Hagrid sobbing, and madam Sprout the Herbology professor who seem to be focusing interested in the floor at the moment. On the right side were madam Hooch who looked surprised at the minister and then at Harry, professor Vector (who Harry had only seen a couple time but knew taught Aritmacy), and Sybil Trelawney.

The argument they were having was interrupted by the new arrivals. Hagrid left out a greater sob when he saw the young wizard.

-Good morning Minerva, professors- Said Kingsley.

What argument they could be having that had Hagrid crying, and all the others looking so nervous? Only then Harry remembered his manners, his mind was thinking about the reaction of the school staff.

-Hi...- said Harry, he wanted to say more but was still confused.

-Harry, m'boy!- Responded Slughorn.

-Minister, why have you brought Mr. Potter to the reunion? No offense, Harry.- asked the headmistress.

-Well Minerva, we all owe a lot to Harry, and we may still need more of his assistance in the near future.- He answered looking directly into the different sets of eyes that were on them.

- This morning he came to me with information that most of you here I'm sure don't know yet, but which I'm about to share with you.

-Since yesterday up to the moment we speak, the remaining Deatheaters have gone from town to town letting Fiendfire lose, killing and destroying as they go.- He let his news sink into the crowd, most of them fell on their chairs, Hagrid let out another sob and proceeded to blow his nose noisily.- The casualties are escalating rapidly. What's else, people are desperate and looking refuge here at Hogwarts. Which brings us back to Harry here, yesterday during the battle he yelled to Voldemort about a new protection at Hogwarts that he had given, how the Dark Lord could no hurt anyone while on the grounds. I myself dueled Voldemort for a couple minutes and experienced how his Cruciatus Curse failed on me. The rumor of this protection is also spreading like the fire into the magical population, hundreds have arrived here, and thousands will in the next days. Now I would like Harry's account on the events of the battle, and maybe we will all understand what really happened and how we can better prepare for what is coming upon us. Harry, would you please?- Finished Kingsley.

The young wizard felt like he had walked into a trap, and would had preferred to battle Voldemort all over again than to answer the avalanche of questions that his story would generate among the scholars of Hogwarts. He stood there silently thinking, reviving the events of the previous days and taking out pieces he would not share (like the resurrection stone moments).

- Well professors, Minister, you better sit down since is a very long story that I will only recount once.- Only Slughorn, Hagrid and the Minister were still standing, Kingsley conjured additional chairs for himself and the Groundskeeper and soon they were all seated in a circle, only Harry remained on his feet. With a movement of his wand Minerva closed the curtains on all the late headmasters pictures hanging in the walls except for Dumbledore's.

-Please proceed Harry, they won't hear through the enchanted curtains Severus installed- Added the headmistress.

-Well, to understand last night's events you must know what we have being doing for the last too years.- He looked at the winking face on Dumbledore's portrait.- We have been hunting Tom Riddle's Horcruxes.- Minerva gasped, Slughorn looked nervous and everybody else looked confused, even the minister knew not what it meant. - Perhaps professor Slughorn will care to explain what these are?-

-Harry, m'boy. Difficult position you put me in here…- The professor looked up at the rest of the staff with a nervous but accepting eye.- A horcrux is a piece of old and dark magic which to our days is mostly unknown. It stores a piece of the soul from a murderer in an object, and plainly the caster cannot be killed while the horocrux exists.

-Thanks professor. Well, Tom Riddle had created 7 horcruxes which he securely hid all over the country.- Harry moved through the story fast, explained how he had destroyed the diary on his second year, Dumbledore had disposed of Marvolo's ring, and how they had found the locket. From the description of the destruction of the locket he had left out when Ron had abandoned them to spare him the shame and added, how Snape had left the Sword of Griffindor for them at the frozen lake. The staff nearly burst with complaints about Severus being a traitor, but he held a hand to silence them. With a flick of the elder wand a cabinet opened and the pensieve flied to the center of the room, as he expected Snape's memory was still shifting inside it. He touched the border with his wand and the figures in the memory began to play exactly at the moment when Dumbledore's portrait ordered Severus to place the sword for him to find. A deep silence fell upon the room.

Harry gave the pensieve another tip with the elder wand and the scene changed to the moment Snape converted to Dumbledore's side and started spying the Dark lLord for them. Then Harry lifted his wand and the scene disappeared. -Now, we had destroyed 3 horcruxes, not nearly half of them, and things were looking grim for us three. We had been captured and identified, and we were on the cellar of Malfoy's mansion.- As plainly as he could he narrated Hermione's torture and how Bellatrix hinted Black's Vault at Gringotts, their escape with Hufflepuff's Cup and their return to Hogwarts, the Tiara and the Room of Requirement. It seemed so easy now when he recounted it, until he mentioned the snake Nagini.

Harry then silenced the school professors who where recounting how Neville Longbottom had pulled out the Sword of Griffindor from the hat. They were so entailed with the story that they followed his silencing hand like a direct order. In such a year, and mostly in the last few nights, the young Harry Potter had become a full fledge wizard that inspired both authority and respect.

-This is the end of Snape's memory, which I only came by last night, moments before he died.- He flicked his wand at the pensieve until it showed when Dumbledore informed Severus that Harry was the last horcrux. His heart was beating hard in his chest, most of the faces in the room where somber at most, Minerva had a tear running down her cheek and Hagrid was sobbing uncontrollably. The Potions professor looked white as a blanket with pure disbelief in his face mumbling a low "m'boy" repeatedly.

Harry then continued with the story of how he walked down the forest, not mentioning the resurrection stone at any moment, and received Voldemort's Avada Kedavra, his visions of King's Cross, coming back, and the duel with Voldemort in the Great Hall, which all of them had experienced first hand and needed little retelling.

Everybody fell silent again until Kingsley spoke.

-Incredible Harry, you have survived two Killing Curses.-

-No, Minister. I did not survive the second killing curse on the forest- Harry interrupted him. - I died over there, I decided to give my life to stop Tom Riddle from killing everybody I love and destroying the castle, which is my true home since the moment I stepped here on my first year. I sacrificed myself for my love to this place and everybody in it, thus a protection, like the one my mother once gave me, I gave to the Hogwarts.

Harry shifted his eye from Kingsley to Minerva. They both looked dumbstruck at the man telling a story they knew was true but could not believe otherwise.

Again it was Kingsley that retook the conversation.

-Well, we know now what protection we have, let us plan what we must do. It seems we are expecting a full blown exodus into Hogwarts, I will order both the aurors and the Order to try and capture the Deatheaters at large and to protect the school, but their numbers at the moment are very thin. Also I will try to move all the resources we have here to try and cope with the needs of thousands of wizards living around the castle grounds.

- Im sure the school staff will do its part- answered the Headmistress- Sprout, Trelawney, Vector, we need you to organize the funerary services for the fallen with their families. Hagrid, secure the grounds, the forest and find help to remove and bury the fallen giants and creatures as soon as possible. Slughorn, we are counting on your help, I want every cauldron in the dungeons boiling, let's restock on all the emergency potions, I'm sure you know what we will need.-

- I'll go with Hagrid first, there's lots of ingredients that need harvesting from the death creatures.- Said Slughorn. They both stood and walked out. As he passed by, Slughorn put a sorry hand on Harry's shoulder.

All of them stood up and walked out of the round office one by one, until only the Minister, the Headmistress and Harry remained on the office, the late headmaster's portrait was still looking at them without intervening.

-Minister- said the Headmistress once they were alone and the office doors were closed. - I present to you my resignation as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizardry.- She extended to Kingsley a long parchment freshly written. The minister looked like he had been hit with a bludger in the face.

-Before you try to stop me, I'll let you know I will not change my mind, my reasons are most compelling and personal, thus I shall not share them. Before sunset tomorrow I will leave Hogwarts.

This change in behavior from Minerva Mcgonagall surprised both Harry and Kingsley, but they respected her privacy enough not to insist.

-Well Minerva- recovered Kingsley after he reread the resignation two times.- The wizardly community is grateful for the years of service you have given to the young minds here at Hogwarts. We hope you fare well wherever you may tread.

-Professor, thank you for everything- Said Harry uncomfortable trying to imagine a Hogwarts without her- Don't forget to say goodbye to Hermione.

-Thank you both, believe me I won't forget Miss Granger before parting.- And with that she walked out of her office for the last time, leaving Harry and Kingsley looking seriously at each other.

A long silence grew for the third time in the room and it seem impossible to break between the two wizards as they processed all that had occurred.

-Well I'm still hanging here- they heard the joking voice of Albus Dumbledore. He was smiling in his portrait.- And I might still have a solution for this situation.


	3. The new Headmasters

**The new Headmaster**

-Well old friend, let's hear it.- Said Kingsley looking from Minerva's resignation to the old man with spectacles in the painting.

Dumbledore looked from one to another briefly before starting.

-First I need to tell you Harry, I am both so sorry about the predicament which I led you and proud to how you overcame it. You are a great Wizard. Now to your solution Minister…

-I happen to know an old friend, a man both capable and devoted enough to be headmaster of Hogwarts in this dire and historical moment. His capacity with students is proven, his loyalty unquestionable. And he will, I think upon my call, accept with little hesitation the post here at Hogwarts. Would you like me to call upon my friend?

The minister thought for a few seconds.

-Honestly Albus, I cannot imagine anyone so crazy to take upon this job at the time. Not only the reconstruction, but the chaos of the aftermath. But if you believe such a person exists, be my guest and call upon your friend. If you approve I will.

Dumbledore's portrait then turned to Harry.

- Harry Potter, would you accept the post as Hogwarts Headmaster?- Dumbledore asked as he winked.

-You cannot be serious professor…- protested the young Hero.

The Minister of Magic was looking upon him with a shine in his eye and a mischievous expression on the face.

-But…I'm too young.- Protested Harry.

-There's no age limit to the job.- Replied Dumbledore.

-I'm not prepared…- Insisted Harry.

-And you will have 600 years of advisors in headmasters in this room.- Dumbledore riposted.

-But…- he started again.

-Harry - Kingsley interrupted. - I know it's a lot to ask and I will completely understand if you don't want to be headmaster. But, I have to admit Dumbledore's recommendation has merit. In the present situation, you might be our best, if not our only good choice.

-Harry -Albus continued- In order for your protection to stand you must continue to call Hogwarts your home and live in the castle. People look upon you as their savior, the hero that brought down Lord Voldemort. They will follow you and respect your decisions. It will give Hogwarts back the security and prestige it might have lost during this war.

Harry felt silent and thought for a second. It just felt too big a shoe to fill, he felt uncomfortable or unprepared. He though about Hermione, what would she say if he refused to be the youngest headmaster in Hogwarts' history. She would probably hex him if he refused. It was a shame she parted to Australia, Harry could really have used her support in this.

-I will accept Minister- He answered after a long while.

- Brilliant Harry- said Kingsley- We should make this official. I doubt whatever is left of the Board of Governors will refuse, but we will need a contract.

He walked to the cabinets in the wall and generated a parchment already written with the Headmaster's contract, only his name and Harry's were necessary. Soon they both had signed and Kingsley make a copy with a wand touch which he saved inside his robes.

-Now Harry, I must go to assess the situation and try and solve some issues. Expect me again soon to discuss some issues, I will let you to Dumbledore, I'm pretty sure he will give you a round about the office and the responsibilities. Good luck, Harry. And again, thanks for everything.

The now relieved Minister of Magic closed the door behind himself leaving Harry at the mercy of his overwhelming new job.

—

Harry sat behind the Headmaster's desk for a long time, thinking about the events of the morning. It must have been about midday and he had forgotten to have breakfast. He called Kreacher in his mind and the old house elf appeard beside him in an instant

-It's a pleasure to Kreacher serving the great Harry Potter- Said the house elf, his voice was energetic and he seem stronger and fiercer after the battle.

-Well Kreacher, first, thanks for fighting for all of us in the battle of Hogwarts.-

-My pleasure, master- he said proudly.

-And second, will you care to bring me some lunch? I'm starving.- He had not finished the second request when the elf had disappeared probably into the kitchen. He came back minutes later with a big silver tray full with all his favorite foods. Then he disappeared again.

-Now professor Dumbledore, I feel being Headmaster is way above my league. But I must try and do my best. Will you care to explain more about my duties and how to reconstruct the school?

- Harry, every day you surprise me more and more.- Said Dumbledore with a watery eye- I'm glad you decided upon this. It's quite simple Harry, first we must be ready for next year of school, that means filling all the teaching posts. You will find in your desk a parchment with the positions and the current occupiers.

Harry found what he was looking for. The parchment named everybody currently working at Hogwarts School of Wizardry, starting by his own name beside the Headmaster line and ending with Argus Filch beside the caretaker line. It had spaces for the Headboys and Headgirls, Prefects, and all the professors. Harry noticed the four empty positions. There were no professors for the courses of Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts (the "Defense Against" had been scratch last year), Muggle's Studies (Also scratched), and the Flying Class. Aparently Madam Hooch flew away at some point last year. The Librarian post was also empty. Harry reread the parchment a couple times before he returned his eyes upon Dumbledore's portrait.

-Finding candidates for this openings is one of your main goals before next year. The only requisites are that whomever you choose should have completed his sixth year, seventh if possible, and shows aptitude for the course. Minerva technically finished the school year early, so it's time to get ready for next year. Before that, you will need to organize the reconstruction of the castle, which as I have been able to see from the paintings throughout the castle is a complete mess. Also, dear Harry, the school protective wards should be reestablished. Apart from that, your time is yours for your own studies and curiosities. I found the Headmaster's work to be very easy and relaxing, once you're out of this crisis you will have lots of time for yourself. I must admit, mostly I just tried new candy flavors while I pondered about Tom Riddle. That's how I came with the Gargoyle's passwords these years.

The conversation went many different ways. They talked about Tom Riddle's obsession with immortality, and wondered if he could ever come back. Dumbledore insisted Voldemort felt secure by creating so many horcruxes and luckily had stopped looking for other ways to become immortal. Then Dumbledore ran Harry through the protective spells for the castle, and watched as Harry performed them swiftly. He recommended that Harry should speak to each one of the late Headmasters and make acquaintance with them, -They all have tons of useful information.-

-Well thanks professor, I'll keep that in mind when the crisis is over. For now I think I will explore the castle and assess the situation.- Answered Harry winking his eye at the portrait.

He put the personnel parchment on a drawer of the desk, picked his wand and his invisibility cloak that had the Marauder's map inside, and walked out of the office and down the spiral stairs.


	4. A meeting with good friends

**A meeting with good friends**

Harry walked down the halls easily without being noticed. When he came across people he would just stop walking and let them pass on their way. He evaded two aurors and a group of unknown students. He also crossed Ginny and Neville, who were walking down the main stairs and into the Great Hall, hand in hand, for a late lunch probably. He thought about talking to them but strangely felt as if he was interrupting something. They looked both sad and happy in each own company. During the last year Harry had imagined Ginny, what was she doing. He had seen her pace her room at Hogwarts in the marauder's map like an obsession. And yet when the time had come and he walked into the forest, he did not stop to speak to her. Now since the battle he had not thought of her at all. He knew what she and Neville had lived the last year together, and honestly camping and hiding throughout the country seemed like a picnic in comparrison. Harry felt happy for them.

He continued his way out of the main castle doors that were hanging barely by one hinge each. They seemed to had been blasted with a bombspell. Outside the sky was cloudy and the air was smoky, so the little sun filtered shone upon Harry's face lightly. Debris from the castle seem to had fallen everywhere about. The bridge was destroyed but for a thin crossing, and the bodies of statues and pieces of block made it very difficult to get across.

Once into the Castlegrounds Harry started to retrace the walk he had made the nights before, when he went into the dark forest to face death. He made it to where he entered the forest and to his surprise he found his friend Luna seated in the grass exactly where he had seen his parents, Sirius and Remus. Of course she could not see across his invisibility cloak, but she had her face turned directly towards him.

- Hello Harry - She said simply with a weak but happy smile.

Harry quickly removed his cloak and walked toward her, surprised of course.

- You know - She said explainingly - When ever you are close I always get this sense of security Harry. That's how I knew you were there.- She finished pointing the obvious spot where he was standing a moment before.

Harry walked to her side and seated beside her. She had proven to be a good friend over the years, a fierce duelist for their side, and a relaxing company to have around. She still looked weak and malnourished from the Malfoy's cellar.

- What are you doing here Luna?- Harry asked, looking at the ground. He was both starting a conversation and looking discretely for the resurrection stone he had let fall that dreadful night.

- Thinking- She said sounding sad - So many people died in the battle, it's saddening. I try to find happiness in the fact that Lord Voldemort is dead, and the chaos will eventually end. But it saddens me to see other people suffer like I did when I lost my mom.

Harry realized this was an important conversation, that his friend Luna Lovegood was opening her soul and confiding into him, but at that same moment he spotted the dark crystal rock among the grass near the trees, only a couple steps away.

- Do you miss your parents much Harry? - she asked.

-Well - he said surprised by the question. He looked at her directly in the eyes.- Of course I miss them, or the idea of having them. 'Cause I never did have them, at least I don't remember them. It's probably easier this way, like a kid born blind won't miss his sight as one who once was able to see. - He found himself wise-speaking. All this time he did not parted his sight from her eyes. She had a lonely tear traveling down her left cheek.

- You may be right Harry.- She paused for a long and silent moment in which they both looked into the forest. - Sometimes I wish I could only speak to her once more, tell her all I feel and say goodbye. Today I heard her singing when I woke up, I followed her voice all the way here, but once I got here it stopped. I must be going Loony at last.

Harry laughed a little, but he knew what he had to do.

- Luna, you must promise me what I will show you will be a secret.- Harry said looking around and making sure there was nobody around.

- Oh Harry, not here silly, I'm a lady- She said seriously. Harry blushed at least four shades of red, before she broke into a laugh.

It took him a minute to regain his straight face again. He stood up and moved the three paces to the resurrection stone, took a black handkerchief he had found in the office from his pocket and picked up the resurrection stone from the grass without directly touching it. He then walked back and knelt in the grass in front of her.

-This is the resurrection stone, one of the deathly hallows- He said showing her the black crystal in the handkerchief. - With it you will be able to speak to anyone dead. Keep in mind Luna, it can't resurrect anyone, that's impossible. But it will let you say your goodbyes.

He was looking again at her shiny eyes full with illusion.

-Not even Ron or Hermione know about this, and I wish to keep it that way. I will leave you to it, give you some privacy, when you finish please bring it back to me to the Headmaster's office, the password for the statue is "Severus".

She was still looking from him to the stone and back when he smiled at her and left her. Luna made him feel innocent and young again. He just kept walking, bordering the forest, enjoying the cloudy day.

—

Eventually he came near Hagrid's hut. It was completely destroyed, only the base blocks, debris, and the end of a big fire around it remained. His giant friend did not seem to be around. He remembered Minerva's last order, and imagined Hagrid and his brother Grawp pulling the bodies of the dead giants away from the castle. When he had waited twenty minutes and there still was no sight of Hagrid, he decided to try the powers of his new wand on his hut.

-Reparo- he murmured pointing the elder wand towards the broken and burned hut. But instead of performing the spell quickly he decided to hold his will into it, extending the repairing spell.

The results were incredible, logs which where completely burned refreshed themselves and reacommodated, blocks jumped into the original position, the crystal windows reformed and even the squashed pumpkins from the patch reconstructed. It took a great deal of energy from Harry, but before long his friend's hut was as good as new.

Harry was left feeling hungry and a little tired, and he remembered the nightmares to which he had woken up. Truth was he had not slept too well since the battle. He decided to walk back to the castle, when he saw an owl flying towards him. All this year every time he saw an owl he remembered Hedwig, his loyal companion in the solitude of Privet Drive. It was incredible how he had come to miss her.

The owl dived toward him and when it was close enough let a rolled parchment fall upon his expecting hands.

"Dear Harry Potter,

The Board of Governors has accepted your post as new Headmaster unanimously. You are officially the youngest headmaster Hogwarts school has ever had.

The news will be made public by tomorrow.

Also it pleases me to inform you that your friend Hermione

Granger has arrived safely to Australia and found her parents.

In an act of deference to one of our Golden Trio we will be providing an international portkey for her. Once here, St Mungo's specialist will help with her family's recovery.

Also Harry, Goblins wish to see you the sooner the better. I'm surprised they are not at Hogwarts looking for you already. I suggest you give them a meeting and try to get your differences solved and in the past.

I will be tomorrow morning at Hogwarts to discuss our more pressing issues for the moment. Yours Truly;

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic"

Harry was happy to learn from Hermione. Everything seem to be alright for her. Now he had only to find the Weasleys and his friend Ron. This was a moment Harry was dreading in his heart. Truth was he felt responsible for all the deaths occurred at the battle of Hogwarts, and in his heart and soul Fred Weasley was the best representation of his sorrow. The Weasleys were his favorite family in the wizardly world, he loved them all like they were his own family, and they loved him back. It was hard to imagine the pain of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and specially of his friend George. This was the reason he had walked through the castle hiding beneath his invisibility cloak. But he knew he could not evade it forever.

He remembered then a conversation he had with Dumbledore about apparating at Hogwarts, more relevantly, that the headmaster could apparate inside the castle and its grounds. Thus in a second he was back at the Headmaster's office. It must have been at least 5 in the afternoon. Some things were missing from the office and he realized Profesor Mcgonagall must have cleared the office for the new Headmaster.

The curtains covering the Headmaster's portraits were open but most of the seemed empty. On the occupied ones Harry recognized Phineas Black.

- Headmaster Black- Harry called for him.- It's good to see you again.

- Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again and alive. - answered the painted man- I must admit, I never thought you could complete such a task, as I must have remarked to Dumbledore at least a hundred times. You should have never risk it. But here you are, and alas, Headmaster. The world has paid you well for the dirty service you paid for us all. Big responsibility, topped with impossible responsibility- He finished sarcastically.

- Well Prof. Black. - Answered Harry starting to get irritated.- I got more pressing matters than frustrating myself with what I cannot escape. Whatever I'm needed to do I will do on due time. Now I must get a message to my friend Ron Weasley, but an owl would be inappropriate…

- Well there's always the S_ecretum_ spell.- Answered Phineas- It was a very popular way in my time to pass a message without it being overheard by another person.

- Just put your wand tip near your mouth and recite Secretum picturing whomever you want to hear you.- He continued. - Then just speak and the person will hear your voice inside their head. Keep in mind you only have like 15 seconds before the spells fades.

-Actually Phineas, that will be perfect. - Said Harry, a little happy about having spoken to the old headmaster in the first place.- Thanks a lot.

- We are here to serve- He answered before disappearing on the border of his portrait.

Harry stood from the desk and walked to the far side of the office. There was a blackwood door on a hidden corner he had never seen before. Harry opened it and found an enormous round room with a bed, most likely a full apartment. These must be the Headmaster's chambers. Harry went in, and in the privacy of his new chambers got his wand tip to his mouth and spoke.

-Secretum- while he imagined his friend Ron- "Ron please meet me at the Headmaster's office, the pasword is Severus."

He imagined the Weasleys were still in the castle so he could probably have a chance to speak to them. Couple minutes later a little dog patronus, Ron's by the Jack Russell Terrier form, emerged from a wall and spoke to Harry.

-Mate, you are speaking in my head. I thought I was possessed. I will be there in a while and you will explain to me how you did that.- Then the little dog barked and disappeared with a shinny puff.

It was beginning to get dark by the window of his chambers when he heard a knock on the office door. Harry had gotten distracted looking into the castle grounds, the people moving in the distance and more and more tents popping across the castle grounds. He stepped up and started running to the door. By the time he was in the office his friend Ron had already let himself in.

He found Ron wand in hand pointing at him.

- Mate, what are you doing here? And how did you speak inside my head?-

- Well Ron, why don't you sit down and we discuss it with a little fire whisky.

The face of his friend lite up a little and they both sat down by a little side table near a case full of bottles and cups. Harry opened a bottle that looked very old and read firewhiskey on flaming letters in the front.

-Are we drinking the Headmaster's booze? Harry, have you gone crazy?- he looked both preoccupied and relieved.

- Yes, and no. Indeed Ron, we are drinking the Headmaster's whisky tonight.-

They both lifted their half full cups and at the same time they both muttered. - To Fred- and drank the whisky bottoms up.

Then they refilled the cups and Ron looked at Harry before he said. -Kingsley just let me into the auror program Harry, I start day after tomorrow.- They both fell silent for a second.

- Well Ron, to your good luck as an auror!- Said Harry and they both drank.

-Well mate, don't you wanna go be an auror too? Ask Kingsley, he will surely let you in with out a second thought.- Ron added after they had chugged down the second firewhiskey.

- Well Ron, that's why I called you here.- Harry made a pause to study his friend's face.- Kingsley already gave me a job… It seems I'm the new headmaster.

He just let it fall, and as he expected Ron's jaw fell like a stone.

-Blimey Harry, congratulations!- Was all he could say for a while.

- I wanted you to be the first to know, Ron. Because honestly I don't know if I'm prepared- Said Harry refilling both cups halfway.

- Merlin's Beard Harry, that's no easy task. But after defeating Lord Voldy it should not be so hard I guess.- Said Ron.

- Well, he probably did it because of the public's opinion. Things seem pretty dark right now, on top of the castle's reconstruction. This exodus of wizards arriving into the school grounds and some of Voldy's followers still on the loose. Future seems kind of bleak.- Harry responded.

- Well mate, don't beat yourself up about it, I'm sure you will do great.- said Ron. - To Headmaster Potter!- yelled Ron a little loudly, the alcohol seemed to be getting on them pretty fast. That was surely very strong firewhiskey.

They drank a couple more cups while they talked about other stuff. Ron talked about his family and how they were coping with Fred's demise. And Harry recounted to Ron what had happened in the forest the night of the battle. Too soon they were both pretty wasted and decided to call it a night. Deciding they would see each other tomorrow at Fred's Funeral. George had said Fred preferred to be cremated, as many wizards did through history.

It was close to midnight, Harry had only given himself a good and long deserved bath in the headmaster bathroom, which was very similar to the prefect's bathroom except with a minotaur warrior painting instead of a mermaid, and he was about to go to bed when he heard a soft knock on the Headmaster's office door. The chimney of the office was lit and the fire casted an ember light in the dark circular room.

Harry opened the door to see pale-faced Luna. Of course, he had forgotten all about the resurrection stone and Luna. He was not nearly as wasted as before but still a little tipsy.

- Hello Harry- She said in a hushed tone, then she balanced on him and gave him a strong hug. Harry could no have guessed Luna could be so strong. Time seemed to pass slowly, and Luna did not let go. He hugged her back and could hear a soft sobbing in his shoulders. - Thank you Harry- she said into his shoulders and still did not let go.

Harry did not want the embrace to end. For a long time he had not felt this sense of love and care. A good five minutes went by before they separated. She still looked at him with watery eyes and care. Unceremoniously she walked into the office and let the black handkerchief with the resurrection stone fall on the desk. She then sat on top of the desk looking towards Harry and the door.

- I had the most spectacular afternoon Harry- Said Luna.- I will be in your debt forever.-

- Don't worry Luna- said Harry seating on one of the chairs in front of her.- You owe me nothing.

She was looking all about the office, eyeing the sleeping portraits and the shelves with mysterious magical objects and relics on them. All the while she wiggled her legs hanging out the desk. She seemed profoundly happy, and that pleased Harry very much.

- So you are the new headmaster then.- She said, not as a question but as a statement.

-Well…Yes Luna, Kingsley will make it public by tomorrow.-

- I think you will make an excellent headmaster Harry, don't worry. -She added as if hearing his thoughts.- You have lived much for your age, and teaching comes natural for you. Plus it will leave you chance to change what Hogwarts became last year. It was really terrible here last year Harry. Probably the Malfoy's cellar was an upgrade.-

They both laughed at this, long and healthy laughs. Both seeming to forget the horrible times behind them. Luna Lovegood left Harry to rest, hugging him long and hard before she went out the stairs. As he walked across the office and to his bed, he thought of Hermione coming up tomorrow. With his old and knowledgeable friend he felt much more confident.

Actually those were his exact last thoughts before he dozed into a dark dream.


	5. A touch in the wall

A touch in the wall

The dark figure apparated ten feet south of the Hogwarts' borderline, inside the abstract pattern in which the old trees of the Forbidden forest grew. He walked towards the invisible wall he could see very clearly, as a brilliant cocoon of weaves, the protecting spells of the castle. The bottom part of his soft and deep dark robes was flushing against what little grass could grow here and there, were the tall trees let the sunlight shine.

In the distance he could see a little light of the ancient building he had loathed for so long. He remembered the night Tom had come calling, and offered him the only thing his heart always desired: the castle that his masters had so long denied him. Of course he had helped, moved his influence with the giants. He had disliked what Riddle became in the end, more snake than human, obsessed with Harry Potter, and utterly crazy.

The dark figure brought out his wand and while he muttered an old incantation, he touch the white brilliant wall with its tip. Where it touched, a little black spot began growing. Slowly it would eat away the wards of the school; by the full moon it will have taken Hogwarts.

Harry woke up for the second day in the sweat of another nightmare. His room had changed; he now woke up to the luxury of the headmaster's apartment. He washed his face in the shiny vase, and put on a long weathered robe. He definitely needed to go shopping after the chaos ended. This was a long day for him, and he would put it to a good use. First he rolled out the Marauder's map over his desk and examined the dots moving in the Griffindor's tower.

The dots of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were moving in the common room of the tower. He hurried down the stairs with the hope of catching them both at the same time. He had in his robe's pockets: the resurrection stone, the elder wand, and his invisibility cloak. Harry had decided to carry the hallows until he could find a secure place to store them.

He had just entered the common room when Hermione approach him.

-Harry, help me persuade Ron no to go with the aurors tomorrow. We can still come to Hogwarts next year, and live our last year in the castle together, take our N.E.W.T.s.- Said Hermione, expecting his support.

Harry looked above her and into Ron's apologetic expression. He obviously was going with the aurors no matter what he or she said.

-So Harry, what is this new job Kingsley offered you? Ron has been acting all mysterious about it. Hope he also has a job offer for me, or I'll just have to be the only one back here in the school.

-Well, Hermione, - Harry said. - Lets say you won't be the only one of us here at the castle.

-No! I can't believe it Harry! - she seemed filled with sudden emotion. - Mcgonagall offer ed you the DADA professorship! Harry that's great!.

-Actually Hermione, Mcgonagall presented her resignation yesterday morning.-Harry declared.

- But…- Hermione looked confused - Who will be headmaster then?-

She looked to Ron and then to Harry, and found him with a weak smile that reminded her of Dumbledore.

- Oh, no. - She started mumbling preoccupied-I'm so sorry Harry.

Hermione looked really sad and worried now. It took her a couple deep breaths before she started speaking again.

- How can Kingsley do this? Throw into your shoulders the responsibility of so many. This was your moment to have a life Harry, to live without a mass murderer wizard going for your head. Being headmaster will be the complete opposite.

- I know Hermione. Yesterday I thought it thoroughly. And although I would love to be free of responsibility for anyone but myself, I can't step back now. So many people suffered and are suffering still for what Tom Riddle started. I can help them. I will have to play the rules public's opinion and even a little bit of politics. Of course, the job may be far above my head. But I will try my best Hermione.-Harry was starting to feel challenged by his new career. Hermione felt proud of her long time friend. He then recounted her the events of the last day.

-But…- He added with a imploring smile. - ….I'm gonna need your help, Hermione.

-Help? - She asked. - I told you Harry, I'm coming to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year. I might be able to help you here and there, but N.E.W.T.'s are very difficult.

- Well, I want you to come back, Hermione. But not as a student. - He said, using on his most professional tone. - Would you like to be Hogwarts' new librarian?

Hermione was definitely taken a back by such a proposition.

-You mean running the library, forbidden section and everything? - To be in between so much knowledge and so many books of magic must have been Hermione's dream job. - Of course Harry. I couldn't say no. But only if I can still get my N.E.W.T.'s.

- Good Hermione, we will fill a contract later at the office. - Said Harry dismissing the issue. - Now that's over, there are a couple things that we need to discuss. I'm having weird dreams again. - He told them about the two nightmares he had had , and how the first one was confirmed by Kingsley.

The second one he had just woken up from worried them greatly. As Hermione pointed out, there was only a week and a half until the next full moon. Preparing for another offensive against the castle would be very difficult, since there was so much chaos. Whole parts of the castle were broken and most of the defenses were out of place.

This new dark wizard worried Ron.

- Thing is, between the Order, the aurors and Dumbledore's army we don't have enough manpower to protect the castle. I will talk to my dad about this tonight after Fred's funeral. Now we must go downstairs. Kingsley should be making your nomination official as we speak.- Said the redheaded man. Ron walked with such confidence; his body had become an imposing figure during the adventures of the last year. The skinny and insecure boy, shadowed by his best friend, had become a man that inspired strength and righteousness.

As they walked to the Great Hall they continued the conversation in hushed tones.

- Harry, do you know who is trying to attack Hogwarts?- Hermione asked.

- I have no idea- Harry said.- In my dreams I seem to be possessing him, like the snake when Mr. Weasley got attacked. I'm pretty sure he does not know I'm there. And, I can see what he thinks Hermione, he is thinking giants.

Silence perdured for some minutes after Harry's words. The idea of more giants attacking Hogwarts was paralyzing.

- So Harry, what happened to Madam Pince? - Asked Hermione

-She disappeared, probably ran away during last year, when the Carrows had control of the school. Same as Madam Hooch. Nobody knows.-Harry said, and by her change in expression he thought Hermione may know something.- Just to prepare you Hermione, half of the library was blown during the battle. There may be lots of damage made. I need you to look in there and organize. See if you can find more information on Hogwarts' protective spell, ways of repairing the castle, and keeping it strong against anything this new dark guy in the forest sends. Especially how to overcome giants.- He finished.

As they walked down the final set of stairs they saw the entrance to the Great Hall was flooded with people and Harry could hear the flashes of camera and the feedback of microphones. Above everything the voice of Kingsley was heard.

- …That it will be for the best future our kids could live. A safer world, both outside and inside Hogwarts."

- Minister - Harry heard the snickering voice of Rita Skeeter ask.- Where is the great Hero and new headmaster right now? Can we trust our education to someone who could not even be present for the press release of his own nomination?

- Professor Potter is recovering…-

-I'm here! - His voice thundered from the ceiling like it was a mountain speaking, startling everybody. Soon the flashes captured him, Ron and Hermione making it slowly to the professor's table where Kingsley and ministry officials were standing- And I will answer any question you may have.

He then took to the podium feeling a bit nervous, but before he babbled anything out he heard Hermione's voice in his ear. Three or four sentences Hermione whispered and then he knew what he must answer. His friend Hermione was a genius.

- Harry Potter, are you too young to be headmaster? - Asked Rita Skeeter right away.

- Well Rita, I was not old enough to fight Voldemort, but I did, to protect the school that is my home, my only home. I'm the youngest headmaster in history, and Merlin knows it's going to be hard to heal Hogwarts from the darkness of last year, but we will do it. Next question?-

- Jim, Wizard Today. Headmaster, possibly a third of the magical population in England is moving to Hogwarts, a multitude awaits outside for shelter. Will Hogwarts receive them?

- Well…- His confidence was slipping away.- Hogwarts will be a home to any stranded wizard family. But we ask order and patience. The whole castle of Hogwarts will be under reconstructions for the summer so it will be off limits for a while. The ministry will be able to give better orders in this matter. Next question?-

-Lovegood, The Quibbler. Is it true Professor Mcgonagall was hit with a deathly curse and she resigned to enjoy her final days alone?- Harry was taken by surprise by the question Xenophilous confronted him with. He remembered the final battle. She was dueling Voldemort for a couple seconds. She went down with a hit of a glowing red spell. All this flashed quickly before Harry's eyes. He understood now why Minerva had renounced the post at Hogwarts.

- Of this… - came Harry back from his reverie.-I have no information. You should consult personal matters with her directly.

-Minister!- Called a reporter and Harry knew that was his cue. He stepped back from the magic microphone and walked beside Hermione. Somewhere across the room he spotted Luna's blonde hair making her way across the sea of reporters.

- Good Morning Harry, Hermione, Ron- She bowed for each of them.- Will you mind me sticking with you during the day?

- Of course not Luna. - Said Harry before Hermione could react. She seemed very surprised at Harry, opening to Luna like that.- We will all go to the library. Is half destroyed and is a good place to start repairing, if any.

-And later we will go to the funeral services. - Added Ron.

- Thanks.- She said, taking a small flower from her own hair and giving it to Harry. He could see Hermione making an "I know what is happening here" face to him. Ron was oblivious to everything.

Harry felt a little ashamed by Hermione's shade, but he then looked again at the little flower and felt good, very good. When the minister decided to finish the interview half an hour later, various orders about the exodus were now public.

Hogwarts castle and the Forbidden Forest were to be off limit, yet the castle's ground near Hogsmeade were to orderly accommodate the refugees. Breakfast and dinner will be served free for everybody at the great hall. Kingsley had insist on people being calm, and if in danger, to seek refuge at Hogwarts. The ministry was doing everything it could to capture the loose Deatheaters.

All the reporters were vacated from the Great Hall. Harry had already lost any appetite he had with the media. Kingsley came close to him before leaving, passed him a calling card and said:

-Goblins are looking for you, throw this into your chimney to visit them. The sooner the better Harry. - Then he walked away to the Great hall's entrance and disappeared from view.

-Well, we should go to the library then. - Luna said in an energetic tone.

And they did so. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand at the front while Harry and Luna followed.

- You really seem on a better mood Luna. - Harry tried to establish conversation.

-Well, tonight will be extremely sad, with all the services for the dead. That's why I'm trying to compensate with happiness now. - She answered.

Harry's face went sour as he walked out the Great Hall following Hermione. He had forgotten about the funerary services, for Fred, Remus and Nymphadora, Colin Creeve and so many others, which included even Snape. All this people had given their lives for his, and he had forgotten all of them in a busy day and a half. He was starting to feel really depressed when he felt Luna's hand grabbing his.

Luna had been reading his mood since they left the Great Hall and she mentioned the funerals. They were now walking the second floor corridor towards the library. Luna wanted him to be happy and take his mind off dead friends and loved ones. So she grabbed his hand, interlocking fingers.

Harry's heart was beating fast and he felt nervous.

Hermione was leading the way at a fast pace, and when she finally arrived at the assigned library doors she let out a high gasp and her hands jumped to her mouth. It was clear the damages to the library were more than extensive: a full wall and half of the celling had broken, and sunlight was pouring into the old collections of books.

-Wands ready!- Ron ordered, and as an instinct they all prepared themselves.

Harry took out the Elderwand and with a couple flicks fixed the door and the crystal wall in a second. Then he opened the door and let Ron and Hermione in. Followed by Luna, who looked him in the eye and smiled before she passed.

They entered the main library hall, chanting quick _reparo_s at everything. Four wands were better than one and soon the first and main room of the library was walkable. Hermione and Luna knew dusting enchantments with which they cleaned the room. It took the four of their wands at the same time to reconstruct the fallen celling. The way into the second room was obstructed by a massive wood bookcase the size of a mountain troll. It was not only blocking their way into the second room, but also to the stairs that led to the second and third floor to the library, and to its basement. Like lots of other things at Hogwarts, the bookcase seemed to be enchanted with magic resistance. After they had tried everything Hermione finally gave up.

- This will be good enough for now. I will organize this Hall first and then I will ask for Hagrid's help to move this out of the way.-Said Hermione. - Harry, I know you must have very important things to do today, so leave me to this and you three go on with your day.

At the unison they said their goodbyes and started walking back toward the main corridors. When they arrived at the crossing corridors with the statue of a horseman, Ron said goodbye to go to his family and let Harry and Luna to themselves.

-Well Luna, I got to meet the goblins. Will you care to accompany me? I don't trust them- He added.

- Me neither.-Said Luna. - But there's something I want to show you first.

Luna led the way. They evaded rubbish, muttered some repairing spells as they passed by broken paintings, burned curtains or smashed statues. Like this they did a couple times as they patrolled without any apparent order the corridors. It took some time before Harry recognized in between the debris where he was. Luna had brought him to the third floor, in front of the famous Room of Requirements, and the door into it was clearly visible. They looked at each other's eyes like they did before at the main hall of the library, and Luna walked in first closely followed.

Inside there was a garden, full of flowers and a pond, and more to one corner than to the rest there was a solid marble bench. Little blue flying creatures were playing near some flowers and a flying broom. The room had a feeling of tranquility and peace, a feeling of home that definitely calmed Harry's breath and thoughts. It was as if he had always wanted to find this room.

They both seated comfortably on the bench and it was Harry who first talked.

-Luna, this few days have been crazy.- He new he had started with a wrong topic then.- but I'm glad I got your help. Not only repairing and cleaning, of course, but with so many people who died because of me.

-Harry!-Luna cut him sharply. - Don't be disrespectful to the dead. They gave their lives to honor ours.- Then Luna looked up to the sky for a second. -I think they want us to be happy, for them.

As she said this Luna reached into Harry's hand and cuddled her little white hand into his.

-Luna, I don't know to what ends, but I think I'm falling in love with you.- He blurred it out before it burned his chest and his face. He felt free, and a little stupid, but mostly free and refreshed.

- I know Harry…- Said Luna, her eyes getting closer to his-…to what ends. But I won't spoil it for you.-

And then their lips were touching. It came natural, they both relaxed and let the passion of the happy moment lead them. They hugged and kissed, laughed and kissed, cried and kissed all in a short but seemly unending moment. Afterwards their hearts where racing, and their nerves upscaling for a while. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood discovered each other that day in a secret garden at Hogwarts.

It was a while before they could speak again.

- I really need to repair this castle fast, Luna.- Said Harry.

- Well Harry, I don't know how myself, but I think I know someone who does!- Luna said with the wide smile of someone hit with a brilliant idea.

- Who?-

- Rowena Ravenclaw!- She answered exploiting in laugh.

For a moment Harry thought this was another of Luna's seemly random suggestions. But looking directly to her eyes he understood his girlfriend (Was she his girlfriend?) exactly.

- You mean the stone.- He half asserted, half asked.

- Of course Harry. - She said and kissed him right on the lips, swift and sweet.

He brought the dark handkerchief out of his pocket and let the resurrection stone fall in the little space between the two of them.

Withe their hands intertwined they grabbed the stone together, thinking the name of Rowena Ravenclaw. In an instant, near the pond, there she was standing; a long court dress, a silver tiara, and deep blue eyes.

- Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. I was expecting your visit of course. Think not you are the first wielder of that old rock to solicit my knowledge.

-To Luna I will offer advice freely since she has been good for my house, to the moon and the flowers. - In less than an instant she was standing beside Luna, bent closer to her ears. She murmured so that Harry could not hear, and as soon as she finished, she disappeared from her side and was standing back by the pond, with a flower in the hand and letting the petals fall upon the water.

-Yet for you Harry Potter, any service I might add to your goodwill may serve to pay you the debt for freeing my tiara of such horrible dark magic. - She then walked two steps towards Harry and opened her hands in an embracing motion before stating:

- The castle has a way of repairing itself slowly and over time. But it also has a way to repair faster. Yet the enchantment could only be performed by a Master of Hogwarts. None of which are alive.

- What is a Master of Hogwarts?- Asked Luna

- Quick to ask what you don't know already, true to my house Luna. A Master of Hogwarts is a magic title with which the castle awards those who deserve the castle. A Master of Hogwarts can access the main magic room, the place where most of the main castle spells and runes can be activated. In there there's magic that could repair this castle from the ground up in less than a moon, and that could protect it against almost anything.

She stood silent for a second. Then said:

- This magic has been inactive for more than four hundred years. You see, not much people know about the magic we, the four founders, crafted in the castle foundations. But we could not pass that information freely to anyone. It was my idea to make a test that could prove whoever passed worthy of Hogwarts. But all the founders, me included, where so proud and valued so much each craft, that the final examination for Master of Hogwarts became absurdly difficult to pass. Only seven people have ever become masters of the castle.- She finished.

- Oh- said Harry. This was something he did not expect. - So how do I take this test?

- Only the fools and the Griffindors are capable of such easy confidence. It is a little bit more complicated, Headmaster.- Ravenclaw seemed to be enjoying herself,- If you really want to know, step outside and ask for the Hall of the Masters.

She then disappeared and Harry and Luna let go of the resurrection stone at the same time. Harry's hand was sweating, the stone seemed to have warmed up. Harry was liking the feeling in his gut every time he looked at Luna in the eyes and saw her smiling.

Harry stood up and pulled Luna to the center of the room.

- I shall take this test, but not now. I prefer to learn more about the challenges I might face. For now let us go to the Goblins.- He was about to start walking but Luna did not move, and when he looked back to check why, she stood firmly and she kissed him again. It was more of a casual kiss, like breathing. When they separated, Harry's eyes had the strange shine of happiness in them.

They headed back to the office, hand in hand and walking slowly, enjoying the company of each other. It was lunch hour and the corridors where empty. Here and there they would repair broken stuff which came in their way, and soon they were before the Gargoyle that opened at the sight of the Headmaster.

Soon they had made themselves comfortable in the office, and kissed a couple times. Harry served both of them some pumping juice from a full silver pitcher he found near the small table. Then, getting closer to the brazing chimney, he pulled out the calling card Kingsley had given him. It read "Borgok Hogs, Master of the Mint. Gringotts Wizarding Bank".

- I have seen those before, my dad uses them. The card is made with Flu powder. Just throw it in the fire and you will be able to communicate with the Goblins at Gringotts.- Said Luna.

- Well, here goes nothing…- Said Harry as he fed the card to the chimney fire.

Yet before he could walk into the fire or just show his face to the other side, the image of a goblin began forming in the fire and soon enough they had a small and little overweight goblin walking into the Headmaster's office.


	6. The Master of the Mint

**The Master of Mint**

-Hello Headmaster Harry Potter. - Said the goblin, entering the office and sitting in front of the headmaster's desk. He was carrying a long and weathered briefcase, and was dressed in a sort of Goblin suit. His voice was unnaturally high pitched for his round body and he spoke fast and firm. His overall behavior was perfectly business-like.

-My name is Borgok Hogs, Master of the Mint. - He continued. - I wish to discuss certain issues of my employer with you Headmaster. In private, if possible.

- This is Luna Lovegood, - Said Harry. - I trust her completely Mr. Hogs.

- Good then. Do you know why I'm here today? - Borgok questioned Harry.

- Maybe, because a couple days ago I illegally got into the Black family's vault and stole a cup.-Harry was seated in his headmaster's chair. Luna had stood up and was standing right beside him. The little fat goblin looked at him deeply. - And I am very sorry I did so, but it was necessary to win the war against Voldemort.

-Indeed, reparations for the destruction you caused to the bank have already been retrieved from the Potter vault. - Said Borgok. - But that's only one of the reasons I'm here, maybe even the less significant. You see, Mr. Potter, Gringotts is a long standing institution with branches all across the world. Our main concern is currency. - Borgok was seated straight and speaking in a monotonous educational tone.

-The economical situation of magical England at the moment is very much precarious. There's none or very little currency movement. People have stopped buying, hundreds of millions of galleons are unaccounted for, both on the Ministry's and Hogwarts' funds. Maybe you have seen how much of the once prosperous Diagon Alley is still alive after this war. - The goblin made a pause to drink a little water Luna had served him. Harry did the same.

- Now Mr Potter, those issues bring us back to you. You must know, as of today you stand the richest wizard in England known to Gringotts.

Harry let out an incredulous laugh.

-I see, you really don't even know how rich you are, or how poor is your country. - Replied the goblin.

Borgok took a moment to look inside his briefcase and brought out a piece of parchment which he showed to Harry.

-This is the balance of the Potter's vault. After the deduction of the retribution for last week's incident. - The goblin said. Harry had seen the balance of his account numerous times, it still surprised him, yet it was never a strong emotion. He would have preferred having his parents to any riches he inherited. The money made him sad and cold, thus he barely used it.

Maybe he should donate must of it to the victims of the war, he thought.

Borgok the goblin had been busy looking inside his briefcase. He brought out another piece of parchment which looked even older.

- This is the ledger of the Black's Family Vault, which has passed into your possession the moment Bellatrix Lestrange died in the Battle of Hogwarts. She had not named an heir, while Mr Sirius Black did name you. - Stated Borgok, while he let Harry examine the parchment for a minute. - The Black family was way richer than the Potters.-

- The third issue is…- The goblin brought out a third parchment, new and golden looking. - … Lord Voldemort's reward.

Harry looked at the fat nerdy gobbling with complete ignorance. Was there a reward?

- After your incident last week, the Dark Lord presented himself at Gringotts and killed 42 goblins plus 13 of Gringotts' associates. The International Board of Goblins offered a reward of 12 million galleons for his capture. - He passed Harry the golden parchment.

- You only need to sign this parchment and the amount will be consolidated inside the Potter's vault. - The goblin finished. - You see Headmaster, although Gringotts is more than honored by your houses to guard your fortunes, we would be happier if it was moving around in the market. Especially at times like this.

There was a long silence in the room while Harry tried to imagine possible solutions. Harry had never been a money person.

-What are you suggesting Mr. Hogs? - asked Harry.

-Well, Harry Potter, the Masters of Gringotts are suggesting you invest at least half of your fortune into the construction of a market. Places like Hogsmade and Diagon Alley must be reconstructed. Jobs most be created. Those are the suggestions from the masters of Gringotts.

Harry thought the goblin had finished, and rolled his eyes as he thought about the amount of time and work that kept coming his way. He had never wanted to handle that money.

- But that is not my counsel. - The Goblin added, in a hushed tone and looking sideways as if not to be overheard. - Harry Potter, we are in real danger. There's more than dark wizards lurking out there. Voldemort degraded the wizards government so deep that international powers are looking upon us, both as a threat and as a weak prey. Our galleons are worth so little outside Britain that even muggle money is more reliable to travel with.

Harry looked at Luna for answers. He was not very good with money, and this talk about economics was becoming ever more complicated. But if there were more things out there than dark wizards lurking to destroy their new life, he wanted to know.

-Well, Master Hogs - Luna reacted. Using the proper addressing and goblin's business-like method. - You seem to have a different idea about what Harry should do. Care to share?

The goblin was looking again in his briefcase like there was something important inside. He pulled a stack of paper so big he had to carry it with both hands. Borgok reached closer to Harry's desk and let the papers fall with a thud on the desk.

- I was hoping you would ask. I have taken a personal liberty to compile a list of possible investments. - He brought out a parchment and read. - 153 land acquisitions, 1,026 constructions and reconstructions, 1,394 new employments. This is just a first phase of a reconstruction.

Then he passed Harry the long parchment.

-Instead of donating the money, I recommend you create a Foundation that handles such investments. Find someone you could trust completely like Miss Lovegood here. We must try to build a stronger life, that dark wizards and foreign powers would find impossible to shatter. - Borgok finished.

- I think we will follow your advise Master Hogs. - Said Harry, finally signing the golden parchment. - Can we count on future advise from Gringotts?

- Mr. Potter, from the Bank you would not receive truthful advice. Seek me personally…- He said as he brought out from the suit a couple more personal cards.- And please tell no one I have made personal suggestions on this meeting.

He was about to walk back to the chimney but he hesitated for a second.

- One more thing Headmaster. - Said Borgok. - Relations between goblins and wizards have been stressed for a long time now. Against the ideas of most of my race, I feel we should stand together now more than ever. We goblins value above everything the artifacts we created in other ages for long dead wizards. Should even one of them come back into goblin possession we would be "most grateful", both in money as in favor. I will have the list of such items delivered to you.

The Goblin walked back to the chimney and tossed some Flu powder which turned the flame green. Before he stepped in, he looked back, a genuine goblin smile in his face, and then he was gone.

Harry and Luna spent most of the afternoon pondering about the meeting. It was a tremendous amount of work. They ran through the pile of parchments the goblin had given them and finally decided they would act as Borgok had recommended. Luna would be in charge of the foundation since Harry had already so much work to put together. They were interrupted by the night, when they decided to go down to the castle grounds for the funerals.


End file.
